The Mutant Hideaway
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: Come one and all to The Mutant Hideaway! This story is all about the lives of mutants at The Mutant Hideaway. Perhaps they will even leave the hideaway to go on a mission!  Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. Daniella

****

**This is my new story, The Mutant Hideaway. It's about mutants (That you make up) and their lives at the Mutant Hideaway. There are many, many of these (though, I made them up) and this one just happens to be underwater. You can fill out the form and make your own mutant!**

**IMPORTANT: SEND THE MUTANT IN TO ME THROUGH THE REVIEW! DON'T and I repeat: DO NOT send it in thru PMing. DON'T.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT: ALL CHARACTERS HAVE TO BE GOOD GUYS! NO bad guys!**

**I will pick the mutant, and this will NEVER close up! This story will go on and on and on as long as I want it to! Okay? So, make as many as you'd like and tell your friends!**

**SCROLL DOWN TO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER WITH MY OC TO KICK THIS OFF!**

**MUTANT APPLICATION FORM**

**Name:**

**Age (Ranges From 3-20 Years Old):**

**Gender:**

**DNA Hybrid Combination:**

**Powers (Up To Four ONLY):**

**Appearance:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Wingspan/Wing Description:**

**Status (Flock Member, Flock Leader, Hideaway Organizer (Ages 20 or older), Hideaway Counselor (Ages 20 or older), Hideaway Teacher (Ages 20 or older and a teacher for little kids, older kids, what age group?)):**

**Romance? (You can talk to other people about their OC's being paired):**

**Moon or Sun?:**

**Night or Day?:**

**Dark or Light?:**

**What Day Of The Week Are They On Their Best/Worst?:**

**When Is Their Birthday?:**

**Killable?:**

**Past/History:**

**List Of Ten Adjectives That Describe Your Character:**

**Family:**

**Casual Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Fave Food:**

**Fave Color:**

**Fave Way To Relax:**

**5 Negative Traits Of Character:**

**5 Positive Traits Of Character:**

**Skills (NOT supernatural skills):**

**Extra Gadgets (Like Fang's Laptop/blog, you can also carry weapons):**

**What YOU Think Should Happen To Your Character:**

**Aaaand that's it! Now's time for my character!**

**

* * *

**

Daniella Silverstorm

**

* * *

**

"Dani! Dani!"

My head whipped back and forth, looking for my disappeared friend.

"Holly!" I shrieked, "HOLLY!"

All of a sudden, I slipped off the edge of the rocky cliff.

All right. Let me back it up. Holly, my best friend, and I are escaped mutants. We're on the run from the whitecoats and heard whispers at 'The Dark Cavern', AKA 'The Mutant Hideaway'. They said that there was this cave and this secret latch that you could fall in and _bam!_ you'd end up in 'The Mutant Hideaway'. The 'The Dark Cavern' was named after that place. Now I was _in_ this huge, dark, damp cave that's dripping wet. The rocks were the ground and the rocks were so dang slippery!

So anyways, we saw this cliffy-like ledge and decided to not go anywhere near it. I had turned my back for all of _two seconds_ and turned around, seeing Holly gone. Then I screamed out her name, and as you saw above, she yelled back.

Okay, so she's not _dead, _but I might be. Right now, I am falling off the cliff. And screaming. Not fun. Unless _you_ want to fall off a cliff and have fun, I advise you to not try this stuff at home.

All of a sudden, when I saw the water below me, I screamed. I tried to extend my wings ... but it wouldn't work. They were stuck! But then I hit the water.

And, somehow, I didn't end up exploding! That's weird. I was pulled under the water and kicked and thrashed, losing my breath. But then I inhaled water. I choked and choked-and then remembered I could breathe underwater. So I inhaled deeply and happily. It worked!

I swam downward ... and then I saw the bright light emanating from a hole in the slimy, rocky wall. I swam down further.

Once I reached the opening, I stretched my hand through, feeling ice cold air rush up on it. I let out a muffled scream as my head was overcome by dizziness. Then, I fell through, into the air.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I shot upward.

I glanced around me, seeing a bunch of white beds ... white walls ... white tile on the floor ... white ceiling ... hospital equipment. Hmm ... infirmary, perhaps?

"You're awake." Someone's gruff voice spoke. I heard them clear their voice and begin talking again, "Welcome to The Mutant Hideaway, Miss Daniella Silverstorm. I am Sicily Evergreene, The Mutant Hideaway's founder. I am also a shapeshifter. I have three daughters and one son. Don't go near my son."

"Uh, yeah, this conversation would be a _whole_ lot better if I could see you, you know." I called.

All of a sudden, a red fox hopped up on my white bed and sat. Then, listen to this, it started _talking!_

"I am the founder of The Mutant Hideaway." Then, all of a sudden, the fox transformed into an older lady sitting on the bed. She stood up and smiled. She stuck out her hand.

"Uhh ... I'm, uh, Dani." I said, shaking her hand slowly.

"Well, Dani, I will have to escort you to your dorm, which you will be sharing with your friend, Hollyhock. Well, you call her Holly."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, just, take me away, chief."

She smiled and walked away, me trailing behind her.

* * *

This is so odd. Holly stuck my iPod (that, for the record, I stole) in my brand new dock that I got from some random dude walking around selling stolen stuff from the actual world. I mean, this is still the actual world ... but it's just ... isolated. _We're_ isolated. But I kinda like it. Because we're safe. Finally safe.

Holly smiled, "Okay, now, let's go out and buy some stuff at the mall-thing they have in here. And maybe, we can meet some cute hybrid guys." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

I laughed. So this is what it's like to be, well, semi-normal. Well, I tell ya, I'm keeping it.

* * *

**The chapters won't exactly go totally like that ... but all the characters you make will be connected with each other throughout the chapter. So, someone can create Sicily Evergreene (The Founder you just met)'s kids. The hot son of hers that ALL the girls like, but is off-limits. The superficial daughter, the sweet and inocent Angel-like daughter or the shy teenager. Up to you! There will DEFINITELY be more action. Sometimes, they will even get out of The Hideaway to go do some work to get some stuff from some people or rescue some more mutants or ... killing off an Itex branch. You name it! So ... enter in characters! Large or small, weak or strong, tall or short, skinny or overweight or underweight or right in the middle! Your choice!**

**So help me out and submit your OC's!**

**Fly on,**

**~Nikki**


	2. Misty

****

**Now for the real first chap! Congrats to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101, and Maddie! Your characters all make an appearance in this chapter!**

**I will be writing Dani's POV to begin each chap. Her thoughts and/or dialogue will be in italics.**

**

* * *

**

**Misty**

**

* * *

**

_I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I pulled the first in the stack of newspapers out of the copier. I sighed and read the headlines._

**_Scandalous Secrets by Ashley Evergreene, Investigative Reporter_**

_That title brought back so many memories for O'Connor ... accompanied by drama, of course ..._

I sighed as I stared at Robert. He was _so_ cute! But who am I kidding! His mother would murder me if I dated him. And ... she'd also kick me out of here. And ... I have no shot with him anyways! I'm only one girl out of the three hundred here that are totally head over heels for him.

"Hey, Misty!" AshleyEvergreene, Robert's sister said conversationally. She was carrying her small notebook, pen and her big, fancy camera that hung around her neck.

"Um ... Ashley. Just ... question. Um, why do you carry that stuff everywhere?" I asked, as if she was some type of alien.

She rolled her eyes as if going '_duh!'_ and, as if to demonstrate, snapped a picture of me.

"Um, yeah, that _totally _answers _that _question." I said sarcastically.

She smiled and sat beside me, "So ..." she said, flipping her small notebook open and beginning to write my name on the top. Stalker. "What's going on in Misty O'Connor's life right now?"

I stared, _"I'm_ Misty O'Connor."

She nodded, "Yeah ... so what's going on?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing I just ..."

"Crushes?" She prodded, wiggling her eyebrows.

I scooted away, "Jeez, how'd you know I liked your brother-WAIT! I didn't mean that!" I screamed as she ran off laughing, writing that down.

"Thanks, sweetie!" She yelled back and ran to her room.

Oh, God I _really_ screwed up!

* * *

I woke up the next morning tired and wanting to fall back to the sweet embrace of it all. But ... unfortunately ... seeing as I _can't_, I picked myself up and changed. After I finished, I stalked sleepily through the busy halls of the hideaway, trying to get to the food court. But on my way, I noticed something particularily unusual. Everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ was staring at me and pointing, whispering to the person nearest to them.

Finally, as I was almost to the food court, I exploded. Literally.

"OKAY!" I screamed, "Whadya all WANT?"

A smirking Maddie walked up to me and gave me Ashley's daily newspaper. And then I froze completely.

Because at the top of the paper, in big black and white letters, in the 'News of the Week' section, was that headline.

_Scandulous Secrets by Ashley Evergreene, Investigative Reporter._

And then I pulled it closer to my eyes, reading, '_Local mutant bird kid Misty O'Connor stated yesterday at exactly seven forty-eight P.M. in the teen lounge that she, quote, **".. love your brother!"**What she means in this jumbled mess of a sentence is that she's totally and completely in love with my brother, Robert Evergreene._'

I pulled it back snapping, "I did _not!"_

Maddie snickered quietly. Maddie was a girl on the shorter side. She was really tan, and had dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. She is very skinny and has thin red lips. She's very nice ... in _other _circumstances and has a twin-April. April is a sweetie. But she NEVER acted snickery, like Maddie was right now. This was actually an unpleasant surprise. I had no idea she acted this way. Weird, right? So bi-polar.

Anyways, I crumpled up the paper and chucked it across the room. Well ...I _tried_ to chuck it across the room. Yeah ... that didn't really _work,_ exactly. It only flew about a few feet away from me.

So, naturally, I stooped down, ripped it up and _then _chucked it.

And that was when something _else_ nail-bitingly interesting happened.

Okay, so I stormed into the food court. But that's not it. When I ran in, I _ran_ into someone. I glanced up, wide-eyed, and nearly jumped. Guess who?

Yep, you guessed it.

Robert Evergreene.

Oooh, as the imaginary audience in my head would say. Yeah, I'd _slap_ that imaginary audience to next week.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"God, this is so embarrassing. I-I'm _really_ sorry Robert, I just ... _really _am." I said and turned to walk away.

But it was his turn to talk. He grabbed my wrist and twirled me around to face him in all of his hot glory. Robert ... Robert had strawberry blonde hair that went just below his eyes and gorgeous grey eyes. He was tall and skinny and was absolutely loaded with muscles. But ... not like those absolutely grossly ripped body builders on TV. _That's_ disgusting. Their skin is so ripped, it's pink and has veins jutting out and has stretch marks and ... is just sickening. No ... Robert has just the right amount of muscles.

Robert's skin was a tannish-hot-pale color and ... I know I mentioned this before but ... _his EYES!_ God, his _eyes!_ They just melted any girl who stood before him. And they also intimidated them. It was kinda ... creepy.

"Well ... don't be." He told me in a quiet, slightly pained voice. "Just ... please don't be. I think it's ..." He paused, thinking of the right word, "adorable. _You're_ adorable. Cute. Pretty. Beautiful, even. You're like a sexy version of cat woman." He smiled.

I laughed. I _was_ part cat.

"Yeah ..." he trailed off, looking at his feet. He rocked back on his heels and looked into my eyes.

I didn't look back.

He tilted my head up, looked me straight in the eyes and spoke slowly, "I ... I love you, too, Misty. Always have, always will. I've been crushing on you since the first time I saw you." And then he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

**Sorry! It was an EXTREMELY short chapter, but hope you liked it! Again, congrats to Pukabrina-Percabeth-Fax101 , Madeline , and Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen (Who's character, by the way, was featured in this chapter)! Pukabrina had two characters who made this chapter! And ... maybe more of hers will in the future. Maddie's only character has made it and now, for everyone who makes a chapter, becomes an OFFICIAL MUTANT AT THE MUTANT HIDEAWAY.**

**OFFICIAL MUTANTS:**

**Daniella Silverstorm**

**Misty O'Connor**

**Robert Evergreene**

**Ashley Evergreene**

**Maddie**

**So far, that is the list for official mutants. If you want to make the roster, your character has to make a chapter! So ... keep the interesting characters coming! I will still be picking from the ones submitted ... I just couldn't fit them all in in this chap!**

**Review.**

**Love ya!**

**Review.**

**Bye!**

**Review now.**

**~Nikki**

**NOW! REVIEW NOW!**


	3. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
